Interrupted by Fireworks
by Samwise the Brave
Summary: This is SLASH and AU: Set during a celebration of Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, Legolas tries to tell Aragorn something, but gets interrupted.


A/N: Hey ya'll..This one's inspired by the song Interrupter by Fireworks and is a one-shot only. If you have played the PS game, FF VII, you would have heard of the song, which is sweet yet sad. Also to wear off writer's block. Is slash. It is AU, so please don't flame. Be warned. Please, if it happens to be nice to you, you could ask for a sequel of some sort but I might not be able to fulfill requests since I am such a lazy ass writer. Because I have written many one-shots before and I am flattered, but I'd rather people not wait for nothing when I already said that there is only ONE chapter!!! Hehehe. Sorry. I am not trying to flatter myself. Just wanted to say that. On with the show.  
  
-Interrupted by Fireworks-  
  
The night was filled with laughter and joy. The whole kingdom of men was rejoicing the marriage of their new king, Aragorn, and Lady Arwen, the treasure of her people. Despite the festiveness of it all, Legolas sighed, his blue eyes sad, as he watched the happy couple dance from afar.  
  
He sat by himself on a stone bench, watching people laugh and dance, drink and cheer. He couldn't deny that he was happy, at least for his friends. The friends whom he had fought alongside with, the ones whom he dearly loved. It brought him happiness to see the merriness and joy upon their faces and in their eyes. He could not help but smile as the dear hobbits took turns to dance with the fair Lady Arwen. It was then Frodo's turn to dance. Legolas smiled. He was so happy to see the hobbit smile again.  
  
He shouldn't have had to bear the burden.   
  
Soon after Frodo, a tall and handsome man came along and took back what was his. It was Aragorn. Both king and queen smiled lovingly at each other, and Legolas could already feel the burning sensation in his throat and his eyes. The cheery music ended, and a sweet and romantic song started to play. He held her waist firmly but gently, and he took her delicate hand into his own. They started to dance. As they danced, Legolas found himself sitting next to Gimli. Legolas put on his mask, yet again. Gimli smiled warmly at him. He knew. He knew of the elf's feelings for the king dancing before them. He had brought two mugs of ale for the both of them. After the long time the elf and dwarf had spent together, Legolas had become accustomed to ales instead of the usual wine. Legolas accepted the mug and took a sip. Gimli sighed, but gave him an encouraging smile. They didn't say anything, but both felt like they had already said what needed to be said.  
  
Legolas emptied his mug and put it down on the bench. He whispered a 'thank you' to Gimli and left. He needed solace. He needed to get away from it all. Furthermore, he couldn't let anyone see him cry. He walked towards a beautiful yet smaller garden, which was away from the crowd. There were no benches, so he rested against the cool stone walls. He let the tears run down his face as he knew there was no one around, and he could not hold them back any longer. He sobbed into his knees, which he had brought to his chest. His body shook as he cried and it was getting harder to breathe. No matter how happy Aragorn was, Legolas could not bring himself to be happy. Surely, deep inside his heart, he knew he was happy for his best friend. However, he could not deny his sorrow, and the fact that he could not accept what has happened. The pain was overwhelming.  
  
During their journey together, there were many times where Legolas was sure that he had the same feelings for him. Then there were times when it seemed not. These times left him confused, and it made him feel more alone. It did not help him either as he knew he had his duties to fulfill, to protect Frodo, and the rest of his friends that he had grown so fond of. The confusion and heartache of it all had finally taken a toll on Legolas.  
  
Eventhough he was sobbing, his elven ears still worked perfectly as he heard soft footsteps approach. He quickly wiped away his tears and tried to breathe properly. He turned around to face Aragorn. The prince smiled towards the new king of Men. Aragorn smiled warmly and sat down beside the elf. "Mind if I join you?" "Silly man," Legolas thought. He knew he never needed to ask. He nodded, and Aragorn sat next to him.  
  
"I didn't see you the whole day Legolas. Where were you? I wanted to enjoy the time given to us..." Legolas kept silent for a while. He knew Aragorn spoke the truth, and he felt guilt, yet slight anger, as he replayed the images of Aragorn dancing with Arwen instead. "Forgive me..." was all Legolas managed to utter. Legolas almost yelped in surprise as he felt Aragorn's strong hand brush away a stray strand of hair from the elf's fair face. Legolas blushed. He felt confusion kick in, similar to the old days where he felt torn into believing, or not believing that the man had feelings for him.  
  
Although his hands were calloused and strong, Legolas felt all the gentleness of the man's soul in the palm that now caressed his pink cheek. His heart started to beat faster and faster. Their faces were moving closer and closer, and he could almost feel Aragorn's warm breathe on his lips. "Aragorn..." Legolas whispered. Aragorn's gaze was intense, and Legolas could not help it anymore. He could feel a rush of blood in his veins and as he whispered, "Aragorn I...", a deafening crack of thunder could be heard, and Aragorn turned to see what the sound was, and it actually came from Gandalf's fireworks. Legolas saw the amused smile on Aragorn's face and could only display a weak smile for him. Aragorn turned back and faced Legolas. "You were saying?" he asked. Legolas could feel the tears threatening to spill as he shook his head. "It's nothing." And with that, cheers calling out for Aragorn could be heard in the distance, and Legolas smiled.  
  
"You go now, King Aragorn. Your people need you right now." Legolas pretended to sound happy. Aragorn chuckled and all of a sudden gave Legolas a warm and tight embrace. In surprise, Legolas took a few seconds to return the hug. With one hand, he held onto his dearest friend tightly, and the other, he brushed away the tears that were too much to hold back. He took a final wipe at his tears as they let go of each other. Aragorn smiled, and placed a soft kiss on the elf's forehead. He smiled. "Come, come with me." Aragorn coaxed. Legolas was not in the mood to party, so he declined and just said, "It's alright. I think I shall just enjoy the fireworks from here. You go now. We shall meet again in the morning, shall we not?" Aragorn chuckled and finally gave in to the elf's request. "Alright then. Yes, we shall meet again come tomorrow. I shall be off then." Aragorn smiled, and walked away.  
  
As he walked away, Legolas' knees quaked, and he fell onto his knees. Tears spilled onto his cheeks, as he knew that eventhough it was not their last goodbye, it was enough for him to finally stop his confusion. He knew then, that their love was friendship, and friendship only, nothing more. No spark of a chance at all, and he had his fear, insecurity and fireworks to thank for it all.  
  
-End-  
  
A/N: How was it? I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had when writing it. To tell you the truth I teared as well, so I hope you guys review and tell me your opinions. Thank you for reading. 


End file.
